Lady Luck
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: Oneshot. Rogue guesses the correct number for the roll of the dice eight times, and get's a new nickname from a certain Mister LeBeau . Random nonsense about.


_"Non_, that's impossible. T'eres no way in hell you guessed that correctly. Did you absorb another pyschic _mon chere_?"The confused Cajun asked, thin chestnut brow raising skeptically as he looked at the dice. "Ah told you Remy, Ah just got a lucky guess. Now leave me 'lone,"Irritated, the young woman named Rogue skimmed through a couple pages in her magazine, already bored and mad. "Seven times in a row? I doubt it, _mon amour_," The male named Remy replied after a moment of careful consideration."Okay, guess again,"He stated, befuddled slightly. It had started out as a stupid game he had thought up in a pitiful attempt to amuse himself. He'd ask Rogue to guess a number between one an twelve, and then roll the di. Turns out however, Rogue had beaten him at his own game, not failing to correctly guess a number. Remy heard her sigh, and grumble something incoherent and she scanned another page."Four,"The female mutant stated boredly, momentarily wondering why she was even participating in Remy's stupid game."_Mon Dieu_, _chere_, dat's eight,"Gambit imformed her , after the di had landed upon double two. "You sure you're not liein' to Remy now 'bout the pyschic thing Lady Luck?"He asked, smiling slightly at the nickname he had created her. Rogue had the worst luck it seemed, cursed with powers that disabled her to touch, and a horrible childhood too boot. Now she was guessin' the correct number everytime.

"Positive. Why would Ah Lie?An don't call me Lady Luck, Cajun,"Anna Marie replied sharply, tossing the magazine lazily elsewhere. Someone would pick up anyway. "Well it fits,"Gambit stated with a soft chuckle, sliding upon the arm of the sofa smoothly."If Ah was that lucky, I wouldn't have someone like you hoverin' ovah me,"Rogue hissed, glaring at him with emerald eyes."Aww, you know you don't mean dat _mon amour, _you love de Remy,"He teased softly, speaking in third person only proving that he was highly amused by her, not at all stung. It took alot more than that to deplete his over-sized ego. "If love means Ah wouldn't have the slightest tinge of regret beating the living tar outta ya with a metal baseball bat, then yah, sugah, Ah love you alot,"Rogue retorted dryly, looking around for something else to entertain herself with. Monsieur LeBeau merely chuckled, sliding his muscled arm casualy over her shoulder, careful not to touch her pale milky skin. On contact, it would draw the lifeforce out of someone, but even now he was tempted to touch the skin of the lovely dame."Get ya arm off of me before Ah break it,"The female hissed out of her gritted teeth, folding her gloved arms across her chest, glaring at him all the while. "Is dat a promise?"He asked sauvely, raising a thin auburn brow, his toned arm still around her neck."It's a promise that Ah am sure Ah will not mind to keep,"Rogue stated lifelessly shrugging his arm off as she moved."T'ever you say Lady Luck,"He stated, grinning charmingly at her."Wha did Ah tell you about callin' me that?"The female Southerner hissed inquiringly, glaring at him."I fo'get, mind informing me again _mon amour _?"He teased coyly, the devilish look in his eyes completeing throwing off the innocent look on his well-chiseled face."Don't do it,"She hissed, bashing him in the head with a pillow, sounding rather exasperated."Oh, so Rogue-y likes to play rough, eh?"He asked, boyishly charming grin pulling his lips up. "Shut it, Cajun,"Said young woman releasing a deep sigh."Whatever you say, Lady Luck,"He retorted, the irate look on her face not bothering him. "SHUT UP!"The female cried , chasing after the poor male with a pillow, ready to beat him with it if nesscary.

This is just a completely random idea that struck me out of nowhere. It it pointless, stupid, and prolly isn't that good either. I haven't read much of the comics, and I attempted to do Remy's accent justice, but the outcome probably wasn't very decent. It kinda ends weird too, I couldn't figure out a way to end it. This is one of those three o clock in the mornings fics, anyway.


End file.
